


Sin oneshots

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Sin [3]
Category: Medieval - Fandom, Original Work, Spy organization - Fandom, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), omegaverse - Fandom, warrior gods
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futa, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Police Brutality, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Lesbian and other Oneshots.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619863
Kudos: 33





	1. A/N

JFC what’s wrong with me? 

I’ll add the first chapter soon, when I write it. 

Hope y’all enjoy my sin soon


	2. The Queen’s princess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen of a magical kingdom has been having these feelings for her beautiful daughter and decides to act upon them in the gran bath.

My name is Tiger, and I’m the princess of a kingdom, filled with magic and creatures of all forms. I’m 16 years old with beautiful blue eyes, deep blue hair that reached the middle of my back, with pale, unflawed skin. I’ve been told countless times how beautiful I am for my face and body. I have a petite body type, with slim arms and legs, slender hips and E size breasts. In my day to day life, I wear kind of revealing dresses, courtesy of my mother. 

My mother’s name is Serena, and she’s the queen of our kingdom, unmarried with me as her only child. 

She was a fair and kind queen to her people and very beautiful. 

She had golden blond hair that reached the small of her back, blue eyes like mine, and light peach skin, and her body wasn’t petite like mine. She had a muscular build with a slightly thin waist, and her breasts were a tad larger than mine. 

My mother also had magic, as did I, but she was more powerful than me as she was older. Before she became queen, she was a powerful witch who fended off demons and monsters. 

Because I’m a princess, people would assume that I’m happy in my castle room. 

But, I’m not. 

I can’t help but feel like a prisoner within castle walls. I’m barely allowed out of my room, and when I am where I’m allowed to go in the castle is minimal, and I can’t leave the castle. My mother says it’s to protect, seeing as I'm still young, but it doesn’t seem fair. She’s too overprotective. 

And, she’s been weird these past few weeks, and I don’t know why. She would watch me with this intense look in her eyes like she wants something but is holding back. 

I’m laying in my large bed, staring up at the ceiling wearing a small, short sleep gown. The day had been uneventful, but unexpected. Today, mother took me out of the castle to address the public, but I wasn’t allowed to go around the village. And that was about it. 

I was ready to go to sleep when someone knocked on my door and stepped in, it was one of the maids. 

“Excuse me, your highness.” She clasped her hands and bowed. “But the queen wishes to speak with you in the grand bath.” 

I nod. “Okay, I’ll be there.” She nods and leaves my room. 

I sit there confused for a moment as to why my mother would want to talk to me in the grand bath. I didn’t dwell on it for too long and got out of my bed and headed to the grand bath. 

The giant room was empty, my mother nowhere in sight. 

I looked around as I shed my bathrobe and stepped into the warm water, my arms folded over my breasts to keep warm. 

The water was pleasantly warm and there was steam filling the room. 

But the water felt a little different, it made me feel calm and warm inside. I don’t get it. Maybe it’s something in it. 

“My daughter.” 

I look up and see my mother move out from a pillar and step into the water. She was naked and her hair was up in a towel, and she had that look in her eyes again, except there wasn’t any restraint anymore. 

“Mother…”

She began walking towards me and I kept my eyes on her face. “The water was medicated today, to soothe stress. Soak yourself in it.” She was getting closer and the authority in her voice held no room for argument. 

“I will.” I simply said, and the next thing I knew, my mother was in front of me, her gentle hand caressing my cheek. 

“Such lovely skin.” She spoke in a sultry voice and I shivered. She leaned closer to my face and I found that I couldn’t lean away, I was stuck in place. “Even I must admit, you are very beautiful, my daughter.” 

“…Wh-what did you want to talk about?” My face heated up and turned red. I didn’t understand what was happening, my body felt hot. “Moth-!” 

Mother had used her other hand to grasp my waist and bring me closer to her body, my face got more red and my body hotter. “What a slim waist.” She said, rubbing her hand up and down the side of my waist. Mother got even closer to my face and her other hand joined the one on my waist. “So smooth too.” My body was hotter, and my arms tightened around my breasts. My mother’s mouth was right next to my ear and her hot breaths caressed it. I couldn’t move, her magic must have been keeping me in place. “Why must you hide your beauty from me? Reveal yourself~” She purred. 

“M-mother I–ah!” Suddenly, my arms were unwrapped from around my breasts and held out in front of me, metal cuffs appeared upon my wrists and my eyes widened. “Wh-what-?” 

“Shh. Just relax, darling.” Mother soothed, one of her hands drifting down to the small of my back while the other drifted up to my breast, my body was getting hotter. “Now, lay back and I’ll give you...the utmost pleasure~” 

Everything became fuzzy in that moment and I found myself laying down in the shallow bath, my legs pressed together and chained hands resting above my head. My body was now almost unbearably hot as I panted for breath, there was a pit growing at the bottom of my abdomen and I didn’t understand anything, she must have put a spell on me. My mother was kneeling next to me, watching me with lust filled eyes as her magic held me down to keep me from getting up, but I was able to squirm in place. 

“Mother–ah!” I gasped, my face flushing red as my eyes snapped closed. Pleasure shot through my body and down to the spot between my legs as mother fondled one of my breasts. 

“I’ve been wanting you for sometime now, darling.” My mother kept roughly fondling my breasts as she gazed down at me. “Your beautiful and sexy body is very tempting.” 

“Hah...ahn! Ha! Stop, no...ah!” I moaned loudly when mother fondled my breasts rougher and began teasing my nipples. My squirming intensified as the heat grew. “Mother...ah! Ah!” 

“Don’t try and hold back, I can see that you're enjoying this pleasure.” 

I wanted to deny that, but found that I couldn’t. The pleasure was growing and I was wanting more, I don’t understand. I turned my head to the side as I tried to hold back the moans. “Nnm. Mhmm.” 

“So stubborn.” Then, one of my mother’s hands grasped my chin and turned it towards her. Before I could say anything, my lips were covered by my mother's. I moaned loudly when her tongue slipped into my mouth and began exploring around the damp caverns while her hand continued to fondle my breast. Eventually, she released my mouth and I panted for breath as a string of saliva kept us connected. 

“Mother…haaah!” I moaned loudly, pleasure continued to shoot through my body by the hands of my mother. 

“So sensitive. Unsurprising for a body as sexy and beautiful as yours my daughter.” Mother’s voice was filled with lust and I didn’t dare to open my eyes again, the pleasure was beginning to become overwhelming to me. I was sure I would pass out soon. 

“M-mother ah! It’s-its so hot.” I panted, my head tilted to the side. 

“I know. But we’re not done, we’ve barely even started.” Just as she said that, one of her hands began trailing down my chest and towards my wet folds of pleasure. Her fingers began touching my sensitive clit and everything became so much hotter as pleasure exploded within me. 

“AHHH! HAH! HA! MOTHER! AHH!” I screamed as she began to vigorously touch me and fondle my breast. I was practically on fire at this point. Mother’s finger pumped in and out of me and my slick combined with the water. “N-NO! AH! ITS-ITS TOO MUCH! HAH! AH!” 

That didn’t deter my mother as she sped up and began biting and sucking my neck as her other hand kept fondling my breast. 

“HAH! HAH! HA! AHH! AH! IM-IM GONNA–! MOTHER!” My moans were so loud they echoed throughout the bathhouse as I began to reach my climax. 

“Yes~ Cum for me, my darling~” Mother purred into my ear as her hands sped up and the pleasure was building up so much and my climax was so close. 

“AH! HAH! HAH! Hah! AHHH! AHHH!!!” I screamed, my back arching high above the water as I came into my mother’s hand and panted for dear life. My back hit the bath floor and my eyes remained closed as I tried to regain my breath. Everything was so fuzzy I couldn’t focus. 

Before I could pass out, my mother leaned in close to my ear and spoke. 

“You belong to me my dear. I am the only one who will bring you pleasure. Remember that.” 

Then swiftly, the darkness took me and I passed out. I awoke seemingly hours later in my large bed, in a nightgown and exhausted beyond belief. 

I was a little confused as to how I got into bed when everything came rushing back to me and I blushed furiously. I should have been mortified that my own mother had somewhat deflowered me, pressuring me and making me cum. But, I had enjoyed it, and not at the same time. It was all so confusing I decided not to dwell on it for too long and got ready for the day. 

When I saw my mother again, she had that same look in her eyes as well as a sultry smirk on her face and I blushed again.


End file.
